<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfumes [Ucrania x Canadá] by 1827KratSN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357976">Perfumes [Ucrania x Canadá]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1827KratSN/pseuds/1827KratSN'>1827KratSN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CountryHumans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Multi, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1827KratSN/pseuds/1827KratSN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Conjunto de cortos de la pareja Ucrania x Canadá. Fandom CountryHumans.<br/>Advertencias:<br/>Genderbender, chicoxchico, omegaverse. Un conjunto raro de todo un poco.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Canadá/Ucrania</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Ucry... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?</p><p>—Sí —se acurruca en el pecho de Canadá.</p><p>—¿Cómo entraste a mi casa?</p><p>—Rusia me ayudó a trepar por tu ventana.</p><p>—Ya veo —abrazó a Ucrania—, la próxima vez sólo llama y te abriré, ¿está bien?</p><p>—Sí.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Si me amas, cómprame un avión.</p><p>—Ucry… ¿estás ebrio?</p><p>—No —jadeó indignado.</p><p>—Ucry… estás ebrio —Canadá suspiró.</p><p>—¡Claro que no!</p><p>—Hueles a vodka. ¿Bebiste vodka?</p><p>—¡No! —hizo una mueca—. Solo bebí la taza de café de mi hermano.</p><p>—Ucry… tu hermano tiene un problema… y tú debes dormir un ratito.</p><p>—¿En tus brazos?</p><p>—Sí —sonríe—. En mis brazos.</p><p>—Yey~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Canadá, ¡sal conmigo!</p><p>—Ucry, yo...</p><p>—¡Yo sé que te gusto! ¡Y tú me gustas más!</p><p>—Ucry —lo sostuvo de las mejillas porque Ucrania parecía no querer detenerse—. Solo tengo que aclarar una cosa.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Habrá un pasivo en esta relación —Ucrania tragó saliva— y ese voy a ser yo. ¿De acuerdo?</p><p>—Ay babushka.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Ucry, ¿quieres hacer un bebé?</p><p>—... No voy a mal pensarlo —era un chico sabio—. ¿A qué te refieres, Canadá?</p><p>—Ya sabes... A tener sexo y hacer un bebé —sonrió.</p><p>Ucrania enrojeció.</p><p>—¡Claro que sí!</p><p>—Ven aquí, mon amour —se quitó la camisa.</p><p>Y era obvio que Ucrania no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Qué hace él aquí?</p><p>Ucrania suspiró, eso iba a ser un poco difícil.</p><p>—Papá —miró a URSS—. Te presento a mi novio.</p><p>—Tu ¿qué?</p><p>—Hemos salido durante seis meses y creí que era momento de... presentarlos.</p><p>Canadá sonrió con amabilidad.</p><p>—Es un gusto verlo, señor URSS.</p><p>Y entonces pasó, URSS agarró al bicolor por el cuello y lo acercó a su rostro de forma amenazante.</p><p>—Si le tocaste un pelo voy a...</p><p>—¡Papá! —Ucrania intentó mediar.</p><p>—¿Se refiere al sexo? —Canadá lo preguntó en serio, porque a veces confundía el tema y necesitaba asegurarse.</p><p>—¡Tú!</p><p>—Ucry me trata muy bien —sonrió—. Siempre puedo caminar después.</p><p>—Canadá ¡cállate!</p><p>—Oh... así que tú —miró a Ucrania— ¿eres el activo?</p><p>—Esto es vergonzoso.</p><p>—Wow…</p><p>—¿Estás sorprendido, papá? ¿En serio?</p><p>—No me culpes... —soltó al canadiense y se cruzó de brazos—. Él es más alto que tú y…</p><p>—¿Tiene algo de malo? —Canadá estaba confundido.</p><p>—No... supongo.</p><p>—Sabía que esto era mala idea —Ucrania suspiró.</p><p>—Bien… —URSS miró a Canadá una vez más—, de todas formas, te advierto que debes tratarlo bien.</p><p>—Lo haré, señor.</p><p> </p><p>Salió mejor de lo esperado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Me gustaría regalarte algo —Ucrania se recostó en las piernas de Canadá.</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>—Porque te amo y me gusta ver tu sonrisa.</p><p>—Si es así —Canadá sonrió.</p><p>—¿Quieres algo en especial?</p><p>—Déjame sin poder caminar.</p><p>—¿Eh?</p><p>—Siempre eres cuidadoso y me gusta mucho... —le acarició los cabellos—. Pero tengo curiosidad... No sé cómo sería todo si te excedes y me lastimas un poco.</p><p>—Pero... —se levantó para sentarse junto a Canadá.</p><p>—Por favor —le miró suplicante.</p><p>—Bien —se puso serio—. No te quejes después.</p><p>Canadá ni siquiera pudo festejar su pequeño triunfo, porque antes de que pudiera boquear, Ucrania se posó sobre él y le susurró al oído.</p><p>—Haz despertados la bestia.</p><p>—Ucry… —lo miró sorprendido.</p><p>Pero sus palabras murieron al sentir como tiraron de su pantalón con fuerza y tomaron sus labios a la par.</p><p>Y sí.</p><p>No pudo caminar después.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jadeos, suspiros y elevados gritos. El gruñido contra su oído, la mordida en su hombro, los dedos que sujetaron sus caderas y piernas con fuerza, el ardor y el placer de ser tomado hasta estar perdido entre el cansancio y el deseo.</p><p>Eso era lo que recordaba.</p><p>Tal vez se quedó dormido en medio de todo, por el cansancio…</p><p>Por la satisfacción.</p><p>Per despertó acunado por esos brazos cálidos y sintió la mirada preocupada sobre él.</p><p>—¿Estás bien? —la voz de Ucrania ya no era dominante.</p><p>—Sí —sonrió.</p><p>Canadá no podía hablar bien, su voz ronca no lo dejaba. Pero siguió sonriendo.</p><p>—Tal vez... me pasé demasiado —le acarició la mejilla—. Lo siento mucho.</p><p>Canadá vio a su dulce Ucrania.</p><p>—Está bien... —se acurrucó y besó aquella mano gentil—. Fue... interesante.</p><p>—¿Te duele mucho?</p><p>—Un poco.</p><p>Ucrania lo besó y abrazó para mimarlo. Suspirando profundamente al entender que Canadá no estaba enfadado o algo así.</p><p>—Acabo de recordar que mañana teníamos una reunión.</p><p>—No importa... —carraspeó un poco para recuperar algo de voz, pero no sirvió—. No iré.</p><p>—No volveré a...</p><p>—Hay que hacerlo —Canadá sonrió al esconderse en el pecho de Ucrania—. Pero hay que planearlo bien para no tener reuniones después.</p><p>—¿En serio?</p><p>Ucrania enrojeció. Avergonzado por sus recuerdos y por esa dulce voz que pedía no olvidar.</p><p>—¿Te gustó eso?</p><p>Canadá asintió.</p><p>—Pero…</p><p>—Ucry… después hablamos de eso… Ahora quiero dormir mientras me abrazas.</p><p>Porque le gustaba Ucrania de todas las maneras posibles, cuando era dulce y amable, y descubrió que también cuando se volvía rudo y ansioso con él.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En una fiesta...</p><p>—A ver ¿cuánto le cabe en la boca, parce?</p><p>—Me cabe el pene de Ucry.</p><p>Todos miraron a Canadá.</p><p>Sorprendidos.</p><p>—¿A poco ya estás ebrio, maple?</p><p>—Creo que... sí. —río cubriéndose la boca con las manos.</p><p>—Y nosotros nada, ¿verdad? —México miró a todos medio dormidos—. ¡Ay que igualarnos! ¡Traigan el embudo!</p><p>Ni siquiera pensaron en lo enfadado que estaría Ucrania cuando le dejaran a un Canadá medio muerto en la entrada.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Te traje un regalo.</p><p>—Gracias, Ucry... —sonrió emocionado—. Pero ¿por qué?</p><p>—Quiero verte sonreír.</p><p>—Sonrío porque estás conmigo.</p><p>Ucrania se sonrojó y Canadá rio antes de abrir el regalo.</p><p>—Wow... es... ¿un collar?</p><p>—Te gustan las manzanas... El dije es una manzana.</p><p>—Es muy bonito —le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Gracias...</p><p>—¡Cásate conmigo! —Ucrania habló decidido.</p><p>—¿Eh?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Cásate conmigo, Can.</p><p>—¿Eh?</p><p>—Di que sí.</p><p>—Ucry —empezó a reír—. Ya estamos casados... Y me has propuesto matrimonio, otra vez, unas cuarenta veces este año.</p><p>—Lo sé.</p><p>—Entonces ¿por qué sigues preguntando?</p><p>—Porque llevas la cuenta de las veces que te lo he preguntado... y me parece muy lindo.</p><p>—A veces haces cosas raras —Canadá sonrió.</p><p>Le dio un besito a su amado, porque Ucrania era adorable a la par que extraño en algunos sentidos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ucrania estaba espiando sigilosamente a Canadá, porque lo vio escribiendo con dedicación.</p><p>Le ganaba la curiosidad.</p><p>—Querido santa, deseo... Deseo —Canadá sonrió—. Deseo que el pecho de Ucry siga siendo igual de suave.</p><p>Ucrania enrojeció.</p><p>—Para abrazarlo, acurrucarme y escuchar su corazón.</p><p>Sintió ternura.</p><p>—Y para morderle un pezón... de vez en cuando.</p><p>Y no pudo contenerse y rio.</p><p>Canadá a veces hacía cosas muy raras.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Flor que da fulgor~</p><p>Canadá se asomó por la ventana, de donde provenía esa voz.</p><p>—Con tu brillo fiel~</p><p>Y suspiró por la hermosa melodía.</p><p>—Quita enfermedad~</p><p>—Cantas muy bonito —susurró.</p><p>Ucrania se asustó tanto que le lanzó una cuchara a Canadá. Lo derribó de un solo golpe.</p><p>—Oh, dios... ¡Canadá! ¿Estás bien?</p><p>—Perdón, no debí asustarte.</p><p>—¿Qué hacías por aquí? —lo vio levantarse.</p><p>—Vine a invitarte a salir. Pero ahora quiero llevarte a un karaoke, y escuchar tu linda voz otra vez.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Te presento a Ucrania, es una de las hijas de URSS.<br/>ONU hizo el acto formal como de costumbre.<br/>—Es un placer —Canadá sonrió con amabilidad.<br/>—El gusto es mío —contestó apurada la chica.<br/>—Me gusta tu cabello... Y hueles a flores. Me gustan las flores.<br/>—Canadá, creo que eso fue demasiado —regañó ONU.<br/>—Oh, lo siento.<br/>—Cásate conmigo —suspiró Ucrania.<br/>—¿Eh?<br/>—¿Eh?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Me dijeron que trabajas medio tiempo en PornHub.</p><p>—Así es —Canadá le sonrió a Ucrania.</p><p>—¿Y qué haces ahí?</p><p>—Contabilidad. A Hub no se le dan bien los números y lo ayudo con eso.</p><p>—Wow... Yo creí que hacías otra cosa.</p><p>—¿Como qué?</p><p>—Escenografía.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>